


Roll Again

by aliciameade



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, Post-Pitch Perfect 3, Restraints, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade
Summary: Beca decides to bring home an adult novelty dice game.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218
Collections: Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive





	Roll Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimplefavor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplefavor/gifts).



> This one goes out to [@asimplefavors](https://asimplefavors.tumblr.com/)! Check out [@PPFandomDrive](https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/post/619946185015377920/thanks-to-sketchywave-for-the-poster-if-youre) on tumblr.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Beca says through a giddy laugh.

She doesn’t consider herself to be a prude, not in the slightest. But until Chloe, the people she’s had sex with—all of them men—didn’t really trigger anything particularly adventurous in her. It was always fine. Nothing to write home about. She didn’t really get why Samantha on _Sex and the City_ (which she was forced to watch by Stacie when they were in college) was always going on about sex being so amazing.

And then, through what she considered coincidence and Chloe considered fate, she and Chloe had, after so many years as friends, just...ended up in bed together one night. They hadn’t been drunk. No one was under emotional stress over a break-up or a fight with a [non-existent] partner. Beca had gone to Chloe’s house for dinner as was commonplace and in the middle of their wheezing laughter while watching the wildly inappropriate _Sausage Party_ , Chloe had leaned into Beca’s personal space and said, “Is it okay if I kiss you right now?” and Beca had said, “Yeah.”

That was a year ago. They hadn’t looked back, and Beca gave up her apartment to move in with Chloe.

And Beca finally learned that sex could be really, really great.

It had been her idea. She’d tossed the small box containing a dice game prompting various sexual positions and acts onto the table over dinner as if she was handing Chloe the mail. Chloe had asked if she was joking or if it had been a leftover gag gift from someone’s bridal shower at work.

“No, dude!” Beca sighed. “I just thought it would, you know, maybe be fun. It’s dumb. You hate it.”

She reached to grab it, intent to toss the game in the trash but Chloe snatched it away before she could. “No, I love it. We’re playing it right now.”

“Now?” Beca had to drop her fork because Chloe had grabbed her hand and yanked her right out of her seat to take her to their bedroom where Chloe promptly emptied the pair of dice into her hand to toss them onto their bed.

“Let’s get naked first,” Chloe said, already stripping. Beca had nodded and followed suit until they were pulling the covers down and climbing into bed.

It took three rolls of the dice to get past things like kissing the other’s neck and sharing a dirty thought for Beca to roll a prompt to tie up her partner. She’d looked up at Chloe from the result with both excitement and trepidation; she’d never tied up Chloe. She’d never really been the one in charge in the bedroom, and the dynamic suited both of them just fine.

That’s not to say her heart didn’t start racing at the possibilities that came with Chloe, for once, being at Beca’s mercy instead of the other way around.

“Can I?” she asked, well-aware of how eager she looked.

Chloe was already biting her lip when she looked up from the dice. Her lip slipped from her teeth as she nodded. “Definitely.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Beca says through a giddy laugh. Beca leans in and kisses her hard before scrambling off the bed to dig through their dresser drawers for something to use. She finds a light blue scarf rolled up in the corner of one of Chloe’s drawers and snags it only to be stopped in her tracks at the sight of Chloe already lying down with her hands casually, yet so purposely, clasped above her head.

“I’m waiting,” Chloe says, and it’s obvious to Beca she is trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

“Sorry, yeah,” Beca replies, hurrying back to climb back into bed. She’s hesitant at first; they’ve only done something like this a few times and their positions have always been reversed. And it’s not like she’s never straddled Chloe’s waist before—she’s done that innumerable times. But something about doing it for _this,_ so she would be able to put something around Chloe’s wrists to restrain her, makes her second-guess herself.

“Hey,” Chloe says softly, “it’s okay.” Always one to know what Beca was feeling; she loved that about Chloe.

Beca huffs and leans forward to unfurl the scarf and figure out how to weave it around Chloe’s notably compliant wrists and one of the rails of their wooden headboard. “Right, yeah.” It wasn’t as easy as she’d expected; she has to tie the knot much tighter than she thought she should because the soft, thin fabric kept loosening. She’s so focused on it that she doesn’t expect to feel Chloe’s lips against the curve of her breast. 

“Oh, okay,” she says through a shallow gasp and with an unintentionally firm tug on the knot that is answered with a quiet moan from Chloe.

“It’s good, it’s good.”

“Is it too tight?” Beca asks, sitting upright out of concern that she’d hurt Chloe. She wasn’t ready for the sight, Chloe’s hands bound above her head, tied to the bed and her concern was all but erased. “Fuck.”

“I’m fine.” Chloe’s breathing seems to have quickened just as her face looks a bit flushed.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Beca says through a giddy laugh. The apprehension is fading quickly thanks to Chloe’s reassurance and her own steadily increasing arousal.

“It’s fun,” Chloe agrees with a smile and a pointed tug at her restraints. “And it’s my turn but I can’t roll.”

Beca had all but forgotten about the game; her mind had moved on to other things, such as what to do to or with Chloe in her current position. “Oh, right.” She twists around until she finds the dice in the bedding. “Guess that means I get to go again.”

“That’s cheating!” Chloe says with a pout.

Beca just shrugs and tosses the dice onto the mattress next to Chloe. The results of the throw make her blush and her hesitation to announce what’s come up gets Chloe’s attention.

“What is it? Tell me.”

“It uh—” she has to stop and clear her throat, “says to touch myself for five minutes while you watch.”

“Oh, my God.” Chloe’s hips try to move with Beca’s answer but they’re hindered by Beca’s slight weight sitting on her. “Please do it. Let me watch you, baby.”

That _is_ something she’s done before, just not as a solo event. If Beca’s doing it it’s because Chloe is also doing it but this...this means putting on a show.

“Okay, yeah,” she says, thinking about how she wants to do it but then decides her current position sitting astride Chloe is about as perfect as it could be. And if Chloe’s excited about watching her, then… “You can watch me.”

She can see the excitement in Chloe’s face and slight tension in her arms as if she wants to bring her arms down and touch Beca herself.

But she can’t.

The power Beca has over her is suddenly clear and her confidence, usually reserved for things like telling narcissistic recording artists they aren’t as good as they think they are, soars. She lifts her hands from where they’ve been resting on Chloe’s ribs to her own breasts, cupping them firmly without further conversation about it.

She feels Chloe’s reaction more than she sees it, her hips tilting and they lift Beca slightly in turn. She teases herself because it’s immediately clear that this is something Chloe is into. Her fingertips trace around her own nipples which quickly harden from her touch, and the way Chloe’s eyes track her hands’ every move only fuel her desire to perform, to turn her on, to make her wet.

“Just like that,” Chloe says, her appreciative gaze hot on Beca’s skin.

“Like this?” Beca lets her left hand trail down her ribs and stomach until she stops just short of slipping her hand between her legs.

Chloe’s nod is quick; her desire for Beca visible.

But Beca’s hand changes course, instead just running down her thigh and slowly back up. “Not yet.”

Chloe’s jaw is suddenly clenched as her eyes snap up to Beca’s. “Beca.”

Beca smiles; the power is positively euphoric. “What?” Her hand makes its way back to the breast it had just abandoned and she can’t help the soft sigh that leaves her lips when she tugs on her own nipple.

“That was my roll you took, you know.”

She tilts her head at Chloe, not sure where she’s going with this. “And?”

“It should be me touching myself for you.”

That thought pierces into Beca’s mind and it makes her hips buck at the mere concept. 

“Exactly.” Chloe’s hips roll, too. “So show me how you’d want me to touch myself for you.”

Beca hesitates, but only because she’s almost overcome with arousal.

Chloe’s voice is low. “Show me how you’d want me to fuck myself.”

“Fuck,” Beca whines, hating herself a little bit at how easily Chloe’s able to take back the control that Beca will later wonder if she ever had at all. It makes her left hand drop straight down to push between her thighs, fingers automatically splitting to slide along the sides of her clit to discover just how wet she’s become.

She’s able to keep her eyes open just long enough to see the way Chloe’s watching, eyes fixated between Beca’s legs, and how Chloe’s bound hands turn so they can wrap around the railing she’s tied to. She uses it for leverage and her hips roll so deeply up into Beca that it presses Beca’s hand harder against herself, and that’s what makes her eyes fall closed.

Her right hand, the one previously tending to her breast, falls blindly. It hits Chloe’s chest and Beca splays her fingers to press against Chloe for her own leverage and balance as she starts riding her own hand. She’s so wet that her fingers slide into herself with embarrassing ease and the obvious sound that she’s being filled and squeezing every time her hips lift, aided by the rhythm Chloe’s setting.

In her mind, their roles are reversed. She’s tied to their bed, begging Chloe to touch herself, watching as Chloe leans back to let Beca see better as she rubs her clit. She’s the one feeling wetness dripping against her thighs from how turned on Chloe is and she’s the one pulling at her restraints desperate to get her hands on Chloe, and she’s the one begging Chloe to make herself come.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Chloe’s voice leaks into her fantasy and as amazing as the fantasy was, the reality is so much better. It makes Beca’s eyes flutter open and Chloe’s arousal is so obvious, eyes dark and face flushed and nipples so hard it makes Beca slide her hand over to grasp at her breast while she rides herself on top of Chloe. “I wanna taste you. Baby, please.”

The request makes Beca groan, as does the loss when she drags her hand from between her legs to offer her soaked fingers to Chloe. Her lips part as soon as Beca’s fingertip brushes her lip and Beca watches with awe as Chloe draws Beca’s fingers, one at a time, into her mouth, groaning as she does it. The feeling, warm and wet as her tongue moves over and between, sends her other hand back between her legs. 

She widens her stance so she’s more stable and though she’s less coordinated with her right hand, it still makes her moan as she grinds her fingers against her clit while she watches Chloe suck arousal off her fingers. She’s close; she knows she can make herself come at any time, now, but she wants to wait. What started as a game has spiraled into something else that Beca’s not ready to finish yet.

Her fingers finally slip from Chloe’s lips and before Beca can take another breath, Chloe says, “Sit on my face.”

The demand—command—is so direct that it actually makes Beca’s racing heart skip a beat. Five minutes ago (Ten? Twenty? How long has it been? She doesn’t know.) she would have hesitated, second-guessed herself in some way or wasted time being unnecessarily self-conscious. 

But now, she just nods and leans forward to grab the headboard to pull herself forward until Chloe’s face is between her legs. It’s up to her to lower herself, to give Chloe what she wants—what they both want—and she teases them both, running her hand, the one Chloe’s just finished sucking clean, over herself. She’s so wet and swollen and Chloe hasn’t even touched her yet; she knows she’s about to be ruined and the anticipation and Chloe’s moan of impatience make her wetter still.

She knows she’s dripping; she can feel it when she takes her hand away to offer it to Chloe again, watching with rapt attention as she sucks Beca’s fingers clean.

Chloe’s not nearly finished but Beca finally runs out of patience. She pulls them away and tilts her hips and lowers herself and watches, jaw dropped, as Chloe’s tongue slips out, flat and wide, and waiting for Beca to place herself on it.

When she does, they both moan, though Beca is louder.

She fully expects Chloe to take over but she doesn’t; she’s perfectly still and staring up at Beca, finally quirking an eyebrow to make Beca take a hint.

Chloe wants Beca to take what she needs.

“Oh, fuck,” Beca says with a groan as she tilts her hips back and rolls them forward to drag her cunt over Chloe’s tongue.

Chloe’s answering moan is rough and heavy through her parted lips as Beca lets herself start riding her tongue. She has to lean on the headboard for balance but her right hand reaches down to thread through Chloe’s hair, gripping and almost lifting her closer as she starts to need more.

More.

More until she can’t watch anymore, head resting on her forearm along the headboard as she fucks herself with Chloe’s mouth. Her desperation is loud as is Chloe’s and Beca can’t get the words out in time.

She comes. Hard. Grinding herself down against Chloe that some tiny part of her still-working brain tells her is probably making it hard for Chloe to breathe but Chloe’s moaning like she’s coming, too, she doesn’t worry about easing back.

She’s shuddering, inside and out, until the ecstasy passes. Then she can ease up, not shoving herself into Chloe so wantonly, but she doesn’t leave. She’s too spent and Chloe’s tongue has started being an active participant, doing more than letting Beca grind herself to orgasm on it as she licks delicately at Beca, teasing her in ways that make Beca’s hips jump.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Chloe says while she does it and all Beca can do is sigh and shiver and lazily open her eyes to look down her body to see the way Chloe’s flick between Beca’s eyes and her pussy. It’s clear she’s still wildly turned on and that re-ignites Beca’s fire instantly.

She knows she should probably untie Chloe; her arms are probably sore by now. And though she’s not showing any sign of being uncomfortable, Beca doesn’t want her tied to the bed anymore.

She reaches down to tug at the knot that tied Chloe to the headboard to free it but leaves her wrists bound together. She likes Chloe this way, out of control. In control. Exchanging power with Beca.

“Move down,” Beca says as she lifts her knee to move off Chloe and sit on her hip for a few seconds to give her knees a break.

“What are we doing?” Chloe asks though she does as asked, smiling up at Beca as she works her way toward the center of the bed.

When she’s gone far enough, Beca stops her with a hand on her arm. “This,” she says as she gets back up and crawls forward until she’s straddling Chloe’s face again but this time, she can lean forward and part Chloe’s thighs.

“Fuck, I love you,” Chloe moans just before Beca feels her tongue between her legs again.

Beca lets herself feel it, just for a few seconds, before she’s sliding her fingers between Chloe’s legs. Beca knew she would be soaked, but it still manages to surprise her. She uses her fingers to part Chloe and leans in to let her tongue slip over her swollen clit, teasing it before she captures it between her lips.

Chloe’s hips buck up into her and she feels her moan against her own clit, and then she loses herself to it again.

To the way Chloe can make her feel. How she sounds. Tastes. How she’s struggling with her bound wrists but still manages to push three fingers into Beca to start fucking her. It’s deep and hard, and the way Beca’s lapping and sucking at Chloe’s cunt is anything but graceful but none of that matters.

None of that matters when Chloe’s moaning into Beca as they come together, soaking fingers and tongues and sheets until they’re calm and quiet again save for heavy breathing and hisses and gasps from aftershocks and teasing tongues probing for a reaction from the other until Beca finally lets herself roll off Chloe to collapse tiredly on her side, hugging Chloe’s right leg.

“That was so hot, Beca.” She feels Chloe’s hands, still tied, fall against her hip and feels lips on her knee. If she wasn’t so tired, she’d sit up and ride her for the third time.

But instead, she sighs heavily. “Fuck, yeah it was.”

She feels hands on her properly a few seconds later and she knows Chloe’s managed to untie herself. She doesn’t care, not when she’s watching with one eye open as Chloe’s freed left hand moves down and between her own legs to start touching herself even though she just came so hard in Beca’s mouth she can still feel the way her clit was throbbing.

The sight, so recently in Beca’s mind as fantasy while she had fucked herself, makes her moan and she feels pathetic at how easily she lifts her knee at Chloe’s nudging to let her back in, to suck on Beca’s clit again, this time while she fucks herself.

Beca’s so spent all she can do is breathe hard and hold on, watching from her front-row seat as Chloe’s fingers rub at her clit faster and faster.

She does find the strength, somehow, to reach over and sink two fingers into her, to give her something to squeeze, and the angle is just easy enough that she can pump them into her hard and fast to match the speed of Chloe’s fingers and tongue.

Beca’s so spent that her orgasm unfurls slowly, but intensely.

She can feel Chloe’s starting, the quick pulsing of her cunt around her fingers and it sparks her own. 

It’s long. It’s deep. She knows she’s soaking Chloe’s face again as she watches Chloe soak her hand, arousal seeping out of her as she clenches Beca again and again in desperate, intense release.

When it’s over—finally, truly over—Beca lets Chloe push her away until she’s flopping onto her back to stare at the ceiling while she tries to catch her breath.

“Okay,” she eventually says through a sigh as she tilts her head down to try to meet Chloe’s eyes as she nudges at her leg. “I think it’s your turn to roll.”

_**The End** _


End file.
